Louder
by animalfur1212
Summary: A seires of one-shots based on each song from the album Louder by Lea Michele. Sorry about the bad summary, just read more to find out about it!
1. Zoe the Cannonball

**Hi! This is AnimalFur1212, writing my first multi-chapter Fanfiction. It's going to be a series of one shots based on the songs from Lea Michele's album, Louder (including bonus tracks!) Her music is so amazing and I love SHS so much I combined them to make this. The songs are in the order they are in the album, but the stories aren't, so I'll tell you when each chapter takes place at the beginning of it. For example, chapter one is Zoe the cannonball, based on Cannonball by Lea Michele, and it is a Zoe/Howard fic that takes place kind of at the end of The Storm Part 2. I don't own any of the songs or characters used; all credit should go to their wonderful creators. Enjoy!**

**Break down**

**Break down**

**Break down**

**I was scared to death I was losing my mind**

The breakup left her shattered. So shattered, in fact, that Zoe feared she might be losing her mind. Every day at school, as she roamed the halls, people would stop and stare as if they were waiting for her to break down in tears _every single day_.

**Break down**

**I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,**

**I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)**

**I couldn't find the truth I was going under**

She did everything she could to move on. And endless haircuts, wardrobe restylings, and cupcakes later, all her efforts were finally paying off.

**But I won't hide inside**

**I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out**

**Lonely inside and light the fuse**

**Light it now, light it now, light it now**

Yes, she's lonely, but she's done hiding. And it's time for the world to see the brand new, Howardless, but more independent Zoe Davis.

**And now I will start living today, today, today**

**I close the door**

**I got this new beginning and I will fly**

**I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball**

She thought of the day Sara died for many things. Sara was snatched from the earth too early, and left everyone she knew with the unsettling thought that it could have been them. So every morning, Zoe wakes up set on living that day for itself and nothing else.

**Freedom**

**I let go of fear and the peace came quickly**

**Freedom**

**I was in the dark and then it hit me**

**I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain**

**I know, I gotta get out into the world again**

She lets go of the fear that someone is watching her. Who cares what they think? They can stare and whisper all they want, but she's free. Free to live her own life as she chooses. What she and Howard had was great, but now she has to assume that it's gone, which is okay because she only has to suffer from if she wants to do so. And she certainly doesn't want to willingly suffer anytime soon.

**Break down**

**I was scared to death I was losing my mind**

**Break down**

**I gotta get out into the world again**

**And now I will start living today, today, today**

**I close the door**

**I got this new beginning and I will fly**

**I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball **

She has her new start, and she'll fly like a bird. Or better yet, a cannonball.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it and will continue reading when I finish chapter 2. Also, I would love reviews for this, and check out my other stories for Surviving High School, Secondary Clone, The Bad Boy Falls, and Fanfiction Discovered!**


	2. Scott's on his way to Angie

**Hey! So, the second chapter might not be as good as the first, but bear with me, the rest will be a lot better. This chapter takes place right before the beginning of School Rebellion way back in classic season 4, I think. It's just Scott's thoughts as he breaks out of boot camp and runs to Angie, the girl he loves despite the fact that she broke up with him. Enjoy!**

**Scott's POV**

**My words are wrapped in barbwire**

**My actions speak for what I can't say**

**'Cause I fall one step forward**

**To push you away, push you away**

He takes off running as soon as he gets over the gate of the neighborhood. He lost his pursuers a _long _time ago, now the only reason for his near superhuman speed is the thought of a certain blond, nerdy girl.

**I wish that I could listen**

**To all the advice that I give away**

**But it's hard to see things clearly**

**Through all of the pain, all of the pain**

He's given out plenty of love advice. He's no Hector, but he's not an amateur. He only wishes he could have followed that advice. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have been dumped for no reason by the very girl he's running to. His body aches, but it pales in comparison to the pain his heart

**I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain**

And it rained while he was escaping boot camp. Gross.

**And my heart's too drunk to drive**

**I should stay away from you tonight**

**But in this blackout state of mind**

**Baby all I want is you tonight**

He really shouldn't be near her. She broke up with him to be away from him, right? Still, he can't think of anyone else who listen to him or try to help him at this point, so he has no choice.

**When my head tells me "no"**

**My heart tells me "go"**

**So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I**

**I know my heart's too drunk to drive**

**But I'm on my way to you**

**Yeah, I'm on my way**

**To you, you, to you tonight**

**I'm on my way to you, you**

**To you, I'm on my way**

**There's a million voices**

**Screaming that this love's a dead-end road**

**But the only voice that I hear**

**Is telling me "go", telling me "go"**

Dozens of voices occupy his head besides his own. It's maddening, how it sounds like they're all arguing with each other at once. But then one rises above the others and says, in a voice suspiciously similar to Howard, is saying "Go."

**The sun is rising sober**

**While passion fades and I'm on my own**

**My helpless heart's hung-over**

**I'm all out of hope, all out of hope**

**And no one's words can stop me**

**I'm past the point of no return**

**No matter how it hurts me**

**I'm running to you, running to you**

They can give him detention and send him to boot camp all they want. They can tie him down, take away his rights and destroy his life, but he'll always escape. Even if it kills him, or at least puts him on his deathbed, he'll always find his way to her. To Angie.

**Yeah, I'm on my way**

**To you, you, to you tonight**

**I'm on my way to you, you**

**To you, I'm on my way to you **

Because true loves always find their way back to each other.


End file.
